High School Reunions
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: The envelope is on the mat, but will Bella go? She hasn’t been back to Forks for years - but is now the time to relive the past?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: High School Reunions

SUMMARY: The envelope is on the mat, but will Bella go? She hasn't been back to Forks for years - but is now the time to relive the past?

PAIRINGS: Bella/Emmett

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION.

A/N: Hmmm, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle and Esme Cullen at a high school reunion. Smut. What a wonderful combination…

PS: All characters are 25. I don't know why, it just seemed like a good age.

BPOVBill, bill, bill, letter from Charlie, letter from Angela, bill, letter from Phil, something weird in an ivory envelope…Wait. What was that last one? It's quite heavy. Official looking. Oh well. The bills and the letters come first.

Summary of the content: Charlie and Sue are having some kind of anniversary party on the thirtieth of August, Angela is pregnant and Phil wants me to spend a couple of weeks with him in Florida. Since Mom died, I've spent a certain amount of time each year in Florida with my step-father. Now for the weird looking ivory envelope.

_Dear Ms Swan,_

_We are cordially inviting you to the Forks High School Reunion for your class of 2008. _

_It would mean a great deal to us all if you were to come to this reunion, to reunite with your classmates and catch up on the last seven years with people you may not have seen or had contact with for several years. If you could reply using the attached reply slip, confirming your attendance, we will be extremely pleased to see you again. The date of the reunion is August 29__th__. Thank you,_

_C. Cullen_

_School Administrator._

What? What? A reunion? With my old classmates? Oh god, no.

I sit down the next morning, and pour myself a coffee. I spent the majority of last night debating the pros and cons of a school reunion. I may as well go. I'll be in Forks anyway, for Charlie and Sue's anniversary. I could do the reunion on the 28th, and then spend the night at Angela's and then go to Charlie and Sues on the 29th, and then I'll be able to help with the party. I phone Angela.

"Angela? It's Bella." she's the only person from Forks I'm even still in contact with.

"Bella! Did you get -"

"Yes, I got your letter, and yes I got the reunion invite. Congratulations by the way. Do you need help tranquilizing Ben?"

"No, he's fine thanks." she laughs softly at me. "I take it you aren't to thrilled by the reunion. Are you going?"

"I may as well, I have to be in Forks on the thirtieth anyway - Charlie and Sue are having an anniversary party - so I don't really have an excuse. I was going to ask if I could stop at your place that night, and go onto Charlie's on the 29th?"

"Yeah, sure, that's no problem."

"Thanks Ang. It'll be too late when it finishes to disturb Charlie so you've saved me from having to drive back here and then driving back again."

"So are you looking forward to seeing everybody again?" Her voice is mischievous as it comes down the line, obviously remembering the explosive last summer in Forks before I left for the University of Alaska, vowing that never again would I set foot in Forks, except to visit Charlie.

"Goodbye Angela."

"Bye Bella."

FLASHBACK, SEVEN YEARS PREVIOUSLY:

_The summer was drawing to a close. In just two days, I would leave for Alaska. It would be months before I saw anybody again. I was upset particularly about missing the old gang. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. The guys had become a second family to me, taking me under their wing when I first moved to Forks and didn't know anyone. But those last two days was when it all went wrong…_

_Emmett asked me out. I'd fancied him for years, but now we were about to go to opposite ends of the country. And he chose the day before I left to ask me to go out with him. I flipped._

"_You're asking me out?"_

"_Well, yeah, Bella. I guess I am." He stood there with hands in pockets, looking smug and confident._

"_I have had a crush on you for so many years, and you chose the day before I leave for Alaska to ask me out?!"_

"_Well…yeah." He seemed a bit taken aback at how angry I was._

"_You jackass. You selfish, selfish, self-centred JACKASS!" I'd slammed the door in his face. He'd called me hundreds of times, begging me, telling me he was sorry, that he hadn't known it would upset me. That all he wanted to do was try and make us work. I refused to talk to him. The news of the row had spread round Forks like wildfire. The gossip mill had gone into overdrive. And the next day, when Emmett was waiting at the kerb to try to talk to me, I had rashly made my promise, loud enough for the inhabitants of Forks to hear. _

"_Bella, please, just talk to me."_

"_Go away, Emmett, just go the hell away. I never want to see you again, do you hear me?! I never, ever want to hear from you, see you, or have anything to do with you ever, ever again! Only you could ever hurt me like that. Only you could ask me something so important only a day before I leave for another STATE!"_

"_Bella, come on, I didn't mean to upset you so much! I just wanted to take you out and discuss the possibility of a long-distance -" the slap I delivered to his face rang around the street._

"_Charlie, goodbye. I will come back to Forks once a year, but other than that, I will never set foot in this town again!" I drove away, leaving Emmett yelling my name, and the town shocked by what had happened. I deliberately lost contact with the entire gang, staying in contact only with Angela and Charlie. They implored me to come back, but I stuck to my promise, arranging my visits around Emmett's absences, and staying only at Charlie's. It would hurt too much to see Emmett again._

I could never justify my anger that day, and the days that followed. I think it was actually pain and hurt, because he waited until I was leaving to tell me how he felt, and leaving me to spend the months that followed missing him in a different way, knowing now that he missed me like I missed him, and knowing I couldn't be with him.

And now I'm driving back down to Forks, Washington, breaking my promise for the first time in seven years. I go straight to Angela's house. Heads turn as they follow my distinctive silver Porsche. I can practically hear the whispers of amazement, that Bella Swan has returned to Forks, breaking a promise she made so rashly and kept so determinedly. I know Emmett will know of my presence here within the hour, especially when I see Alice and Jasper walking home, holding hands. Alice looks up when the car goes past, and I see her beam in delight as I pull into Angela's drive. She waves excitedly, but I duck inside, as fast as possible.

The school has hired out the same place they held the prom. It's redecorated, this time in a more classy grown up way. It was billed as semi-formal, and I had to go dress shopping in Seattle, where I've lived since I graduated. My dress ended up as a simple black number, worn with heels and a red wrap. I didn't try overly hard, knowing I probably wouldn't stay long. Ben drove us, and we arrived slightly late. Carlisle beamed when he saw us pull up, and beamed even wider when I struggled out of back of the car, rearranging my dress. He pulled me aside, and Angela and Ben proceeded inside, telling me they'd find a table.

"Bella Swan."

"Carlisle."

"You came back. Even after you said you never would, you came back. I could hardly believe it when you replied saying you'd come."

"Is he here, Carlisle?" I don't want small talk, I don't want chat. I want to know if he is here tonight, whether the confrontation will have to eventually come around.

"He's here."

"And he knows that I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"Be nice Bella. He hasn't - well, never mind. You'll find out, I guess. In you go - everybody is dying to see you again."

"Bella? Oh my god, Bella!" Rosalie spots me first, trying to inconspicuously slip in next to Angela for the slide show. "What - how - is it really you? After all these years?"

"Yes, Rose, it's really me. I'm back." She hugs me tightly, seemingly overwhelmed.

"I can't quite believe it."

"Rose, can you do me a favour? Let Emmett know I'm here."

"But you said -"

"I know what I said Rose. I know. But I was young, angry, hurt and stupid. I think it's time I said sorry."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats, we're going to have our reunion slide-show." Esme Cullen's soft voice comes over the speakers, and a screen starts playing the pictures. The graduation pictures first, all of us holding our diplomas, individually and in groups. I flash up, and then the whole group of us, all looking so happy - the couples in the middle, me and Emmett at either end, smiling, laughing, making peace signs. And then the "How They've Changed" section starts, going alphabetically by first name. There are pictures of us over the years, starting with Alice. Nobody told me we had to send in pictures. And then I think resignedly that they probably just Googled me. They're going alphabetically, in first names. They did Google me. It starts with my first book publication, me at the press launch, smiling slightly awkwardly at a camera, and then it goes onto my graduation, my next book launches, the premiere of my book's movie. And then the one picture that created a sensation when it was published in a tabloid newspaper, me and Tom Felton stumbling out of a nightclub in New York, holding each other upright, and then kissing drunkenly beside my car. God my agent gave me hell for that. Me and Tom formally agreed that we would never mention that night again, and went about our respective businesses. I bury my head in my hands. I can't believe they showed that one. That was a mistake, a humongous mistake. I watch everybody else relive their memories, and then Emmett's face flashes up on the screen. He's working in an office in Port Angeles, and there are varied pictures of him in a suit, behind a desk, out with Jazz and Edward, Alice and Rose. He's changed a lot since I saw him last. He's still big and muscular, but now he carries it in a reassuring way, and even in pictures, he looks safe, somehow. Esme takes over again at the end.

"Well, everybody, we hope you enjoyed the trip down memory lane. I'm pleased to announce that the ever-elusive, ridiculously famous Bella Swan has rejoined us tonight, and I'm sure her explanation for _that_ picture is fascinating." Everybody laughs, and I laugh along with them. I stand up, and raise an imaginary glass to Esme, ignoring the shocked gasps as they realise that the rumours are true, that Bella Swan has come home again.

"It's perfectly easy to explain. I was drunk, he was drunk, he was cute and he enticed me. No questions - I want one night minus the press." I sit back down next to Angela, having determinedly avoided glancing round to look for Emmett. I didn't want to meet his eyes, not yet.

"He's staring at you," she whispers in my ear, squeezing my hand. I don't need to ask her who. And when we go into the next room to dance, he comes over, and he pulls me outside. Everybody watches us go.

"Isabella Swan."

"Emmett."

"You came back. Seven years, but you have come back."

"I have."

"Why now? Why come back now, Bella?" He looks frustrated, his forehead pinched.

"I don't know. I was coming back anyway - it's Charlie's anniversary on the thirtieth. I thought I may as well come here."

"But why Bella? When you left, I just - I fell apart. I kept hoping and praying you'd come back, but you never did, not once. I never thought you'd keep that promise."

"I was young. God, I was stupid. I made that promise, and my pride wouldn't let me break it. I was young, stupid and hurt. So I stayed away. I thought it would be easier for us both. All those nights I was away from you, all those times I denied myself and my feelings for you, I told myself it would be easier for us both. You said you loved me the day before I left, Emmett, when I'd loved you for years. And then, you made me aware that you missed me too, and it killed me that you couldn't be with me. So I reacted in the only way I knew how, and I got angry."

"But you're back now?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett. Really, truly, I am sorry. I was too proud to say it before, but so help me, I'll say it now. I am not strong enough to stay away from you any more." He looks at me for a long time, eyes burning into mine. "I was sort of drifting this way for a while, actually. I would have come back on my own, and probably soon, but then the invite showed up. I knew I was coming back."

"Do you have any idea how much it killed me when you left, Bella? Do you have any idea what I was like when you left?! No, of course you don't! Because you just fucked off to Alaska, and you weren't here!" He's shouting at me, clearly angry.

"I imagine it was something close to how I felt when I cooled down - empty. I didn't even feel alive for months Emmett, and yet I convinced myself you wouldn't want to see me, and I figured I deserved that. I thought I was doing the right thing by staying away. I stopped talking to everybody because I didn't want you to know that I missed you, because I figured you wouldn't care, and I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had."

"You missed me?"

"More than anything. But I thought you wouldn't want to se me - I didn't exactly say goodbye in a pleasant way, did I?"

"You got that right," and he chuckles. I am surprised - I didn't expect him to laugh at me. To shout, to curse, to tell me to stay the hell away from me, but I didn't expect him to laugh. "If I recall correctly, you slapped me very hard around the face, and then turned to your father and announced you were never coming back unless I wasn't here."

"And then I accelerated away, and you shouted my name."

"I did, yes. I kept expecting you to turn around."

"I should have done, Emmett. I should have turned around and flung myself at you and told you I wasn't ever going to leave you. It's a mistake I've always regretted."

We don't say anything for a long, long time. We sit on a bench in the grounds, watching the fountains play. I don't want to break the silence, because the silence says more than I could ever say. He puts his arm around me after some time, and I lean in to his chest. It's the only question he'll ever ask, and I answer it by snuggling closer. And when he kisses me, the fireworks explode in my head and then he has his hands threaded through my hair, tugging softly on the strands, pulling me closer, kissing me with seven years of passion.

EPOV

She makes her excuses to Angela, gesturing vaguely in my direction and mumbling something about apologies and needing to catch up but the flush on her cheeks, her sparkling eyes and her slightly swollen lips tell another story. Angela just grins broadly and waves her off. She stays long enough with the friends she hasn't seen for years to be sociable, but then I make excuses and haul her off. They exchange knowing smiles and nudges, and watch as I pull Bella to my car. She climbs in and we speed away. I need to get her home, and I need to do it now.

The door is kicked open with scant regard for ceremony. Bella pushes it shut, her hands already busy on the front of my shirt. She manages to get all the buttons undone, and slips it to the floor. He dress is a issue already, because whilst she looks wonderful in it, I would much prefer it if it were on my floor. I find the zip at the back, pulling it down. The dress slides down her like a black waterfall, leaving her in just bra, panties and the sexiest shoes I have ever seen on a woman. She looks incredible, all legs and curves and softness. I gaze at her for a long time, just getting used to her. I don't know if she'll disappear in the morning, telling me that it was mistake, that she doesn't want me, that there's somebody else. But she just smiles at me and beckons with one finger. She hooks her fingers in the loops of my jeans, yanking my close to her, pulling herself flush against my body, and cupping my arse in her hands.

"Need you," she whispers in my ear, before taking my earlobe between her teeth and biting gently. Fuck, that's hot.

"Need what, Isabella?" She moans at the sound of her full name, and I pull her closer to whisper in her ear this time. "Tell me what you need, Isabella…tell me what you want."

"You," she pants, rubbing herself up against me, searching desperately for friction. "I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name." Can do. I pick her up, and she wraps her legs firmly around my waist, pressing her core against the tell-tale bulge in my jeans. She bucks her hips, and moans.

BPOV

God, the feeling of him pressed up against me, his cock straining to get free, pressing against me. I wriggle, and moan at the sensation of the denim through my thin panties. He grabs me by the hips to stop me, shaking his head. He talks through gritted teeth.

"Don't move, Isabella. Don't move." I stay still, not wanting this to be over. He carries me to his bedroom, and launches us both at his bed. His kiss is hard and demanding - this will be primal and fast, and it's all I want right now. After seven years of using a vibrator and pretending it was him, screaming his name to empty rooms when I came, I need to feel the real deal, inside me, reaching, stretching, making me come alive.

There's a sharp tearing sound and then a blast of cold air hits me. My nipples spring to attention, begging for Emmett's touch. He complies. He take one in his mouth, swirling his tongue delicately around the tip, flicking the other. They ache with need and want, and every single particle of my body is screaming for release in a way it's never done before, no matter who I've slept with.

"Need you, Emmett…need you inside me…fuck me Emmett, please…" He groans at the sound of my thick voice, layered with desire and need.

EPOVHer panties are soaked. She is unbelievably turned on. Mind you, if her seven years have been anything like my seven years, I'm not surprised. I yank her panties down her legs, leaving her in nothing but those heels. Dang those heels are hot. They're staying. She is wrestling fruitlessly with the belt on my jeans. I sit up and pull them down. Her eyes widen slightly.

"No underwear?"

"I hate underwear." She grabs my hair and yanks my head down to hers. She takes over, kissing me hungrily, her tongue dancing with mine. I thrust two fingers inside her, desperate to feel her. She gasps, throwing her head back, arching her back.

"Fuck…Emmett…" she doesn't just moan, she sighs my name, hoarsely, and if it were possible, I think my cock just got harder. I play her, taking her to the edge over and over again, then pulling her back. She is thrashing around on the bed, _growling_ at me, cursing my very name, begging me to let her come. I flick her clit with one finger and she screams as she falls off the edge. I lick her juices off my fingers. She tastes like summer, like freshness. I kiss her, letting her taste herself on me, and she all but rips my head off in her desire to kiss me back with all her pent up frustration.

"You tease. You'll pay for that Emmett McCarty. You will _pay_ for that." Oh this is going to be sweet.

Fifteen minutes later, I am reversing the judgement that this will be sweet. This is torture. She has me in her mouth, and she has brought me to bursting point three times. My cock physically aches. My balls feel like they're going to explode. She deep throats me suddenly, with no warning, and then I feel her teeth, dragging ever-so-gently up my shaft. Oh _Jesus_…

"ISABELLA!" Fuck that feels so good. Her teeth are like feathers on my cock, dragging up and down, up and down. I don't even have time to warn her before I explode into her mouth. I feel her swallow around my cock, drinking down every single drop. She sits up, releasing me with a soft sound, and licks her lips. She smiles sweetly at me. Oh dear God, where does this girl come from? She's either an angel or a devil, and either way, I'll take her. I launch myself at her, and slam her into the pillows, holding her wrists above her head.

"You filthy little slut," I snarl in her ear, biting gently on her earlobe. "You know what happen to girls like you Isabella?"

"What?" She smirks at me.

"They get punished." She moans. Isabella Swan likes to be controlled? Well, that leaves potential. But right now, with my cock already hard again with the sight of her spread out before me, all flushed and damp, I just need to fuck her.

"EMMETT!" She screams my name when I ram home inside her, and my laugh is low and breathless.

"You like this Isabella? Huh? You like it when I fuck you like this, hard and fast, making you scream my name loud enough for the neighbours to hear?" I thrust up inside her, and she screams, swearing at the top of her voice. "Answer me Isabella!"

"YES! FUCK…EMMETT!!" She wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me in closer. My hips snap against hers, and she snarls and growls at me, clawing at my back. Those marks will be there for a long time. I slam her wrists back up above her head, and she arches her back, trying to bring herself closer to me, pressing her breasts against my chest. She is damp with sweat and desire, and her eyes are almost black with desire. She clenches spasmodically around me, and I groan at the sensation of everything tightening. She's a million times better than I imagined. She's so hot, so wet so tight, like nothing I have ever felt before. She growls something inaudible when she throws her head back and tightens for the final time around me. Her hips come up to met mine, and the slap of skin is drowned by her cry. She clenches like a vice around me, at the same time she digs her nails right into my shoulders. I let go with a roar, and stars explode behind my eyes. I don't stop coming, and she clings to me whilst she rides her own waves, still clenching around me, taking everything I have. Her hands slip on my shoulders, unable to find a purchase. I have just enough control left to slide off her, to not slump down onto her and just go straight to sleep. I pull her close to me, and she cuddles in. I don't let her go, and she sleeps in my arms.

_**A/N: OK, I don't normally do this… BUT, on this occasion, depending on reader response, I will consider taking this story further. For example, we learnt here that Bella maybe likes to be controlled…I could do a chapter on that…and maybe Emmett has a little fetish that Bella would be able to help him out with…**_

_**SO, here is what you have to do, if you would like me to carry this on:**_

_**1) Review the story. Let me know whether you think it would be good to write the Bella domination chapter.**_

_**2) Suggest a fetish for Emmett. If I choose yours, I will dedicate the Emmett fetish chapter to you. **_

_**That's it from me for now, but remember: read and review!** _


	2. The Bella Domination Chapter

**_A/N: Well, not that many of you reviewed, but hey, what am I gonna do? I should punish you all by refusing to carry this on, but as one of my reviewers said, it was too hot to stop. So, as I mentioned, here is the Bella domination chapter. Bondage. Don't like, don't read!_**

**_P.S: My best guy mate helped me with this chapter. And when I say helped, I mean we (ahem) "researched" bondage. We have signed a formal agreement that states he will never again help me with fanfic lol…until the next time I need help with "research"._**

The Bella Domination Chapter.

EPOV

I sit in the darkness of her flat. I moved in almost straightaway.

But why I moved in and how I moved in is not relevant. Most of our first night has gone into a pleasure-filled blur, of stars explosions and her body stretched out before me to play with and make mine. But I haven't forgotten that Isabella Swan is a sub.

And tonight, I will take full advantage of that memory.

She comes in, and flips the switch. Nothing happens. I've taken the bulb out. It's half dark in the flat - dark enough for the shadows to be jet black.

"Emmett? Emmett, you home?" I slam into her with no warming. She squeaks in surprise.

"Tonight, Isabella, you are mine."

"Oh, really?" I growl at her question. She'll be mine and no others after this. I tie her hands in front of her.

"On your knees, whore." She gets down fast. I see her tongue dart out and lick her lips. "Crawl." She obliges, following me into the bedroom. Candles flicker, only half-lifting the darkness. It illuminates the table I've set up in the middle of the floor, just in front of the bed. She sees the array of toys, whips and ropes. I see her eyes gleam in the candle light. I pull her forward to kneel by the table.

"Tonight, whore, you call me "Master" and nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Her voice is soft and husky. Fuck. I blindfold her. I hear her intake of breath.

"Stand up, little whore." She scrambles to her feet. I force her chin up. I'm not gentle. This isn't about being gentle. This is about dominating her completely. I kiss her, hard and demanding. She fights me for dominance, but I win. She submits her mouth to mine. I push her away, and she staggers slightly. I seize her hair in my fist. I throw her forward. She hits the table, and moans slightly. I pull her round to face me, pressing her against the table.

"Is this your favourite blouse?"

"No, Master." I rip it away from her, and her bra too. She moans again. Clearly, she's enjoying this. I spin her and yank her hands above her head. I slam her down, pushing her to lie against the table. I tie her hands out above her head. Her ass is in the air - still covered by her jeans. I pull them down, and she's entirely naked. I spank her, hard. She moans. She's so responsive.

"Do you like that, little whore?"

"Yes…" she moans through her teeth. I spank her much, much harder.

"Yes _what_, my little whore?" I growl menacingly in her ear.

"Yes _Master_!" She calls out.

"But you must be punished, little whore."

"Yes Master," she sighs, happily. I untie her wrists again, but not for long.

"Onto the table, little whore. On your back." I tie her spread out. The blindfold prevents her from seeing what I do. I go to the array of toys, and pick up one of the whips. I let it trail down her body, starting at her neck, training over her breasts, her stomach and finally, her sweet pussy. She moans. I imagine every sensation is heightened by the blindfold. I hit her, once, with the whip in my hand. She moans again, bucking her hips.

"Don't move, Isabella. Stay still." I hit her again. She tenses, struggling against the urge to move. She bites her beautiful bottom lip between her teeth. I hit her repeatedly. "Seven years Isabella…for seven years you avoided me…and now you must be punished…"

"Yes, Master."

"I did not ask you to speak." This time, when I hit her, she does move, writhing, trying desperately for friction. "I told you to stay still!" I up the strength of the whipping. She screams, a primal, desperate sound. I drop the whip. Not because I'm afraid I'll hurt her, but because I'm rock hard. I run my hands down her body. I pinch her nipples, hard, twisting slightly. She growls at me. I let my hands carry on, down over her stomach, over her hips. I slap her, hard, once, on the leg. She jerks. And then, finally, slowly, torturously, I let one hand go to her delectable pussy. I cup it. She's dripping wet.

"So wet, little whore. Do you enjoy this, then? Being entirely at my mercy? You can answer."

"Yes Master…please Master…"

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Please Master…fuck me…"

"Oh, so _impatient_…look at you…all wet and flushed…and I haven't even got started yet…begging me to fuck you like the filthy whore you are…" She moans again. I drum my fingers on her pussy. I slip on finger just inside her lips, and stroke her once. When I touch her clit, her hips come completely off the table, and she gasps.

"MASTER!"

"Not yet, Isabella…you mustn't come until I say…" I start the assault on her. She writhes as I slip two fingers inside her, pumping her. She clenches spasmodically, and I withdraw from her. "No, Isabella…not yet." I strip. My cock springs free. I take it in my hand. She clenches her fists and snarls in frustration. I untie her hands, but leave her feet bound. Her hand twitches, but she controls it.

"Touch yourself Isabella…but you mustn't come, not yet." She drops her hand to her pussy immediately. She takes one breast in her hand, teasing her nipples, whilst the other hand plays with her clit. My eyes are glued to her, and my ears pick up every delicious noise she makes. God knows what her eyes are like behind that blindfold. I know when she's close, and I also know she won't stop. So I stop jerking myself off, and go over to her. I yank her hands away. Her frustrated scream is nearly enough to make me come on the spot. Almost, but not quite. I untie her feet.

"Off the table Isabella." She climbs down immediately, and stands before me. She's panting with lust and desire, and her hands are shaking. I grab her hair again, forcing her to her knees in front of me.

"Suck me, Isabella…like the whore you really are…"

"Yes, Master," she says, almost reverently, and then she reaches out one hand. But she can't find it, and her frustrated noises as she continues to explore empty air make me laugh. But then she catches me, and wraps her fingers around me. I'd forgotten what she could do with her mouth. She takes me all at once, exploring me with her tongue. She does the teeth thing she does. I take hold of the back of her head and fuck her mouth with abandon. She compensates for me, and moves her tongue in time with my thrusts. I don't notice her hands stray down to her pussy again, not until she starts moaning around my cock. I pull away before I lose it completely.

"I never gave you permission to do that, Isabella." I deliberately make my voice low and threatening. I bend her back over the table. I thrust my fingers back inside her, teasing her. Her moans are reaching fever pitch when I pull away again. She howls with frustration.

"Please, Master, I beg you…let me come Master, let me come!"

"Taste yourself, Isabella, taste yourself…" I put my soaked fingers next to her mouth. She licks them clean, eagerly, desperately. "Filthy whore," I whisper. And then I seize her hips in my hands. I slam home into her.

She screams in pleasure.

"EMMETT!" "You…call…me…MASTER!"I thrust hard, not caring that her hips are slamming into the table. She clings to the side of the table.

"Please, Master…let me come, let me come!" I reach down and rub her clit, hard, firmly, and she writhes under me. It makes her feel so good around my cock.

"Come for me, Isabella, come for me!" Her scream, and the resulting string of profanities, make me follow her. Black spots explode in my vision. She's still clenching around me, riding her orgasm, screaming and moaning. She feels so good, milking me for everything I've got. I slump, panting heavily, pressing against her back. I can feel her legs shaking. I gather everything I've got left, and carry her to bed. She falls asleep before her head hit's the pillow, and there's a little smile on the corners of her mouth. I curl up around her, and follow her into a world of no dreams, because I've never come so hard in my life.

Next time, it's my turn…

**_A/N:_**

**_PSV: So, all thank my bestest friend in the world, who sat behind me, and kept saying "write that, don't say that there" and erm…kept jumping me every so often, mostly when I got stuck._**

**_Anonymous: Yeah, thank me…no, she really did most of the work…I just benefited enormously when she rang up and said she needed "help" with her new fic._**

**_PSV: I gave you the chance to back out! You were the one who jumped my bones when I said the words bondage domination chapter…_**

**_Anonymous: Shut up…they don't need to know that._**

**_PSV: *Sticks out tongue* You enjoyed it, you kinky bastard. Anyway, review, and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter…my friend here, who doesn't have a fic name, will be helping me with Emmett's fetish…the idea for which came from MajorWhitlock…and all will be revealed!_**

**_Anonymous: Yeah, review…trust me, she's scary when she's upset…and cute…Hey, you wanna leave?_**

**_PSV: *Can't gather thoughts…* Bye people! You, come with me!_**


	3. The Emmett Fetish Chapter

**_A/N: Yeah, so here is the Emmett Fetish Chapter…the idea for which is courtesy of MajorWhitlock, who gave me two suggestions…one for sex in public places, and the other road head. Now, seeing as road head is a) kinda obvious and b) over-used, I decided to go for sex in public places. Because the Emmett in my head is a kinky bastard…_**

**_Oh yes, and we came up with a name for my friend…who is back in full force and assisting me with this chapter…he is called "Steven"._**

**_Enjoy…_**

**_Steven: And review!!!!_**

**_Dedicated to MAJORWHITLOCK_**

The Emmett Fetish Chapter

EPOV

Bella slept for twelve hours straight after we acted out her fantasy. I was in the kitchen, making breakfast when she wandered in, wearing my shirt and her knickers and nothing else.

"Good morning." I say, smiling at her.

"Wow. Emmett, are you making breakfast for me?"

"I am indeed."

"So you dominate me completely - which by the way, I enjoyed immensely and will be repeated at some later date - and then you make me breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Good." She eats in silence - she must be starving, I've never seen her eat so fast - and then looks up at me. I wonder what's coming next.

"So, what's your fantasy?"

"My fantasy?" I say, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes…everybody has some little kink, a fantasy they want acted out…so what is yours? The priest and the nun? Teacher/schoolgirl? Maid and master?"

"Not even close, Bella. Besides, you don't have to you know…"

"But I want to…" She slips her arms around my waist and lets her hands slide down. I catch them before they go too far.

"OK…my ultimate fantasy was always having sex…"

"Yes…"

"inpublicplaces…" I mumble.

"I didn't quite catch that, Emmett."

"I've always wanted to have sex in a public place…or, specifically, next to my car on the motorway hard shoulder, where everybody could potentially see us…"

"I'll get dressed, you get the car."

I can't believe we're actually going to do this. But she's sitting next to me with a smirk on her face that promises fun and a very good day. I pull the car over, and put the hazard lights on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never surer." And she pulls me in for a kiss. I get out, she gets out, and she strolls round to my side of the car. Nobody takes any notice of us. After all, we have only broken down…

I pick her up and perch her on the bonnet. She wraps her legs around my waist, and pulls me closer to her, using legs and arms. I kiss her, gently, softly, savouring the exquisite taste that is my Bella. My hands caress her waist gently. A passing car hoots at us, and somebody inside it yells "get in there!" before they accelerate away. I can feel her smile. But it's still innocent fun…so far. Her hands slide round and undo my belt. Still nobody slows, to stare, to scream, to call the police. She undoes my jeans enough to slip inside and take me in her hand. I groan into her mouth. She pulls away, kissing a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, lingering at my collar-bone, nipping and sucking at my pulse point. I'm going to have a love-bite later. And I don't give a damn.

I hitch her skirt up, giving me access to her. Fuck. She isn't wearing any panties.

"No underwear?"

"I hate underwear…" She quotes me from our first night. I rub her, slowly, gently. She writhes. I will never look at my car in the same way again. Ever. I slip two fingers inside her, and pump her. She brings her hips up. Another car hoots, then another. She moans. She tightens her grip on my and slides her hand up and down, building a rhythm. She swirls her hand over the head of my cock. She puts one finger in her mouth and sucks it. Shit. But she pushes my hand away from her. I don't stop to think, I bring them up to her mouth. She sucks on them greedily. I've never had a girl who loved to taste herself so much. And then she kisses me, letting me taste her in her mouth. But she slips off the bonnet, righting her skirt as she goes. She pushes me around, to lean at an angle against the far corner of the car. It's still clear to passer-bys what she's doing, but they'd have to crane round to look. She pulls my cock out, fully erect, just begging for her attention. She licks her lips. She stares at me, looking me right in the eyes as she takes my cock in her mouth and swirls her tongue around the head of my cock. And then she dives, deep-throating me. Holy FUCK! I didn't know she could do that. She hums happily around me, I feel her lips curve into a smile. Apparently, she didn't know she could do that either.

"Shit…Isabella…" She moans gently, and the vibrations nearly make me come right there. A car slows right down, and she cranes round and WINKS at the guy in the car. I never had her pegged as an exhibitionist. But she pulls away before I come, straightening up and kissing me gently again. I yank her skirt back up, hitching it around her waist. I pick her up and dump her back on the bonnet of the car. She spreads her legs, and puts her hands behind her, pushing her breasts out.

"Come on then, big boy…fuck me…" she coos, looking straight at me. She licks her lips. "Or do I have to do it myself?" She drops one hand to her pussy, and slips one finger inside herself. Now, I could watch her do that all day…really I could. But not now, when I'm so hard my balls are exploding, and my cock is leading the way. I yank her hands away, licking her fingers clean. Her eyes darken with lust, and she moans again. I gather her legs, wrapping them securely around my waist. I plunge myself inside her, and she throws her head back and slumps on the bonnet. We nearly cause a multi-car pile up as drivers do double takes. But I can't think, all I know is her wet heat, tight around me, gripping me firmly, and then her hands grab my arms, clawing at me, screaming my name. I gather her close and thrust blindly. I'm sweating, and she slides against me, damp with desire, panting with lust and need, gasping my name, her hair falling in her eyes as I pump her. She throws her head back.

"Fuck…Emmett…" she gasps, breathing hard. She fists her hands in my hair, tugging me close to kiss me. I plunge my tongue in her mouth. The kiss is desperate and hard. I feel her clench around me, and I fall forwards, pinning her to the car. She scrabbles at my back, grabbing my shirt. I lift her hips to change the angle, and I brush her clit with each pump. She claws at my neck, the one area of skin she can find. I feel her clench one last time around me…and her orgasm would be obvious from a mile away. I come, and she gathers me in, hugging me as my vision returns to normal and my heart rate slows back down.

And then the sirens start.

**_A/N:_**

**_PSV: I don't like this chapter…tell me if you hate it_**

**_Steven: Awww, don't worry babe…I liked it…*waggles eyebrows suggestively*_**

**_PSV: Yes, but you like everything I write. You're biased._**

**_Steven: What about you guys? Did you like it?_**

**_PSV: If I say you're right, will you make me feel better?_**

**_Steven: Review!…come, let me show you how great you are…_**

**_PSV: Biased…but, still…hmmm…everybody thank Steven for helping…au revoir!_**

**_Will be updating "On a Sparrow's Wings" soon…._**


End file.
